Who Knew Jealousy Could Be So Cute?
by Blackened Graciousness
Summary: Regina gets jealous over Killian talking to Emma, and she just might end up spilling some secrets. I don't own ONCE any of their characters. (This is based on two real events :)) Enjoy!


Emma swears she's never been this angry in her life.

She thought Regina was her friend. She thought Regina cared about her. She didn't, under any circumstances, think that Regina hung out with her to get close to her best friend, Killian Jones, but that's sure as hell what it looked like.

Regina rounds a corner, walking by herself, her backpack slung over one shoulder. Her eyes are glazed over, and the corners of her lips are turned down, but Emma doesn't notice as she stomps toward the brunette in a rage filled haze. "What the hell is your problem?"

Regina looks up to see a very angry blonde scowling at her. Panic squeezes her heart, and barley manages to squeak out, "What do you mean?"

Emma growls, "I heard you yesterday you know. Talking about how much you hate Killian. Why? Because he was talking to me? Does that bother you?"

Regina racks her brain, trying to remember what Emma is talking about. It's kind of hard to do when your crush is making your heart race with excitement _and_ fear. Then it clicks. Regina was complaining about Killian to Kathryn, her best friend, because he's a dirty scoundrel who was all over- _oh_.

Regina feels a blush crawl up her neck and onto her face. _Oh god._ "No of course not." Regina laughs nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment, "W-Why would you think that?"

Emma's seen this before. Every time she makes friends, _female friends_ , they only tolerate her for Killian. Damn Killian, who isn't even that cute, and now the gorgeous brunette in front of her likes him.

Of course.

"You're jealous of me, aren't you. God, I can't believe you like him."

Regina closes her eyes and lets out a relieved breath. "You think I like him." It sounds like a question, and Regina gathers herself before repeating more calmly, "You think I like him."

What the hell Regina? Emma's still fuming, but Regina's obvious relief startled her. "Well, don't you?" She snaps impatiently.

Regina really didn't think she'd get this far. She doesn't want to lie to Emma, but she can't tell the truth either. Her brain refuses to work as she tries to formulate an answer, "Ummm, yeah. Sure. No! Uh, never mind. I like him, yeah. You think that. Yes." Regina groans inwardly. She's usually so much better with words. _Damn it Mills!_

Now it's Emma's turn to be relieved. Regina's a terrible liar. "You're not jealous of me..." Emma drawls, watching the brunette intently.

A blush flames Regina's cheeks as she quickly retorts, "No. Yes! I thought we just went over this." The brunette groans, staring at the floor, wishing she could melt into it. Wicked Witch style.

Emma's certain she knows where this conversation is going, and she can't stand the suspense. "You're jealous of him." The blonde grins like the cat that ate the canary, sensing victory.

Regina gets even more red, which Emma definitely didn't think was possible. _She's adorable when she's nervous._ Emma thinks.

"No. No, no, no, no. I ummm... I'm so sorry. I gotta go." Now Regina's panicking, and she sure if she stays in the presence of Emma Swan for another minute her heart will burst out of her chest.

Emma feels the panic radiating off Regina, and moves to stop her, "Hey, hey it's okay. Wait."

Regina blushes again, flushing red on every bit of visible skin. She's lost her willpower, and she's rambling in a way Cora would surely punish her for, "I-I, I'm so sorry. It's disgusting I know. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll leave you alone. Whatever you want. Oh my god. I'm really sorry. I-"

 _Holy shit._ Emma grins. _She's the cutest thing ever._

"Hey. It's alright. You wanna hang out later? We can talk about it?" The blonde doesn't know where that suggestion came from, but she's never been more proud of her ability talk without thinking.

Regina, on the other hand, is positive she's going to explode.

Spontaneous combustion.

That's a thing isn't it?

She's going to Emma Swan's house. _Her house_. "Are you sure? I mean, I just, I-"

"I'm positive."

"Okay."

 **~LATER~**

Emma had successfully convinced Regina to come over for dinner. Glancing at the clock, the blonde confirmed the time.

Again.

5 o'clock. Regina would be here any minute.

5:01; Emma fidgets around her kitchen, absentmindedly throwing an apple in the air and catching it, over and over.

5:03; Why is she so nervous? It's just Regina. They'd been friends for years. Emma smiles unconsciously, thinking about her history with Regina. _Man, she really loves that girl._ Emma's spine snaps straight. _What?!_ She most definitely did not think that. She was in no position to be using the L-word.

Emma snickers at her own pun. _Ha, the L-word. Damn it Swan!_

Chimes go off through the house, and Emma straightens her clothes and puts on her most charming smile, and without any mental prep whatsoever, opens the door to a very shy looking Regina Mills, who manages to make a t-shirt, jeans, and flats look sexy.

"Hi." Regina breathes, managing to maintain eye contact with Emma.

Emma beams. "Hey, jealousy." It's a tease, and Emma knows, but she can't help herself. Regina's just so adorable when she's embarrassed.

Regina Mills. _Nervous._ Around _her_ of all people. Emma has to take advantage.

Regina takes the bait. "I am not!"

Emma smiles to herself. "Mhmm." The blonde pauses, watching Regina fidget.

"You are." Emma smirks, "But I like it."

The brunette's head whips up, and brown eyes lock on emerald, trying to determine if Emma is lying. Regina rolls her eyes inwardly when she can't detect a lie. Of course she can't, Emma Swan doesn't lie. She should know that.

Emma allows the brunette to stare at her for a moment before clearing her throat and lowering her head. "Come in?"

Regina obliges, following Emma to the blonde's bedroom. Once inside, Emma turns and smirks, "Welcome."

The room is modest, with a small dresser, a bed covered in white sheets and a messy blue comforter with a small nightstand beside it. The walls are bare, which surprises Regina, she would think that Emma was the type of girl to have rock band posters functioning as wallpaper.

As Regina takes in the room, Emma watches her silently, trying to figure out what to say. She usually doesn't think that much about what she says, but with Regina it seems important. Taking a deep breath, Emma stands facing the brunette beside her bed.

"So, you..." the blonde pauses, sensing Regina tense. She tentatively reaches a hand out, and holds one of the brunette's. "Hey," Emma continues softly, "It's okay."

Regina nods briskly, her shoulders still tense.

"You like me?" Emma asks.

Regina stares at her for a moment, seemingly deciding how to respond. After a moment of silence that feels like eternity for both girls, Regina nods, and quickly tears her eyes away from Emma's.

Emma keeps her hand around Regina's, and the brunette doesn't make a move to let go.

Regina mumbles something at the ground, and Emma slowly, so as not to startle the brunette, leans toward her and lifts her chin so that their eyes lock.

"What was that?" Emma asks sweetly, and Regina melts on the spot. She loves the blonde's attention. She'd been soaking it up every chance she could get for years, before she even knew why she wanted it.

Regina opens her mouth to respond, but quickly closes it and shakes her head. Emma's chest tightens at how unsure the brunette is of herself. She'd made it clear that it was okay, didn't she? It's not like she was going to laugh in Regina's face or tell her friends or call her names, or _-oh_. Everything in the blonde's mind clicks into place. She recalls every memory she has of Regina Mills, every conversation she's had with the girl who'd she'd hoped to become close friends with, but one memory floods to the surface.

"You're afraid I'm going to hurt you." Emma breathes, her lungs seemingly five times smaller. Regina jumps at the suddenness of the blonde's voice. Her eyes blown wide and her beautiful olive skin pale as snow.

Emma turns to the brunette, eyes glazed over, seemingly stuck in a memory. "A while after we first met..." Emma begins, unaware that a few feet away Regina's heart is going wild and her stomach is doing backflips. "I was talking to you, and I asked if you were intimidated by me." Emma smiles, but the pain on her face undercuts her sincerity. "I moved my hand," Emma gestures with her right hand, "Up, because I talk with my hands... and you... you flinched. And I freaked out. I've never felt guiltier in my life, Regina."

The brunette's stomach had made it's way into her throat, and her heart continued to beat like a race horse, which Emma didn't help when she moved even closer to the brunette.

Emma's eyes hold compassion, not pity, as she wraps the small brunette in her arms. She feels Regina tense, and then melt into the embrace, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. They stand like that for a moment, in the middle of Emma's bedroom.

If the blonde weren't so in tune with the brunette's emotions, she wouldn't have felt the slight tremble in Regina's shoulders. But she does, and it occurs to her that Regina is crying, silently. Emma's never seen anything like it. Regina's eyes are closed, and she's not shaking terribly, or making any noise, but waterfalls are cascading down olive cheeks.

The blonde separates herself from the brunette enough to see her face clearly. Slowly, she leads them to her bed and drags the brunette down with her. "Hey." Emma smiles softly, "It's okay."

Mocha eyes flutter open, and Emma is taken aback by the sheer guilt she sees in them. "I'm so sorry, Emma. So sorry." Regina whispers, her voice cracking from crying, "I- ummm, thank you. I understand if I disgust you, or repulse you. I'm so sorry. I'll leave, I'll do anything you ask. I'm so sorry, Emma."

Emma's heart breaks at the sight of a girl whose never looked smaller than she does in this moment, crying and apologizing as if what she felt was her own fault. Who had done this to her? Why was she so scared? Emma's head flooded with questions, but there was one thing she knew. Regina Mills would learn just how amazing she was if Emma had anything to say about it.

"Regina." Emma whispers, crawling over the brunette who was currently laying in the middle of her bed. The blonde straddles the body beneath her, cupping Regina's cheek softly. The brunette's eyes snap open, and Emma realizes the compromising position they're in. She's certainly not turned off by it, but she doesn't want to move too fast. Regina's surely been on one hell of a roller coster with her emotions today, and if the pounding pulse Emma feels beneath her fingertips is anything to go by, she's scared, excited, nervous, or all three. But Emma desperately wants to make it better. Someone as breathtakingly incredible as Regina Mills deserves everything. The blonde whispers Regina's name again, never breaking eye contact.

"I like you too." Emma admits, shyly. Regina is dumbstruck, staring at the beautiful girl above her in awe. Emma continues, " I was jealous... I thought you liked Killian." She confesses, absentmindedly playing with chocolate brown tresses, "But I liked you, and I... I was so jealous. I was practically green." Emma chuckles, locking her eyes n brown ones. "You're incredible, Regina. You're amazing, and kind, and caring, and super sweet." Emma smiles as Regina blushes softly beneath her. "You're also a badass. And I love that about you." Emma smiles, locking her eyes on Regina's. "You're really hot too." Emma laughs as the brunette rolls her eyes.

"I know I am." Regina smirks.

Emma beams, "Now there's the Regina I know."

"Are you going to get off me?" Regina asks teasingly.

Emma raises an eyebrow, "You really want me too?"

Regina's skin flushes red for seemingly the millionth time that day. She stutters, trying to form a sentence, but Emma cuts her off, placing a sweet kiss on her nose, effectively leaving Regina breathless.

"Hmmm. You hungry? We can order some food." Emma states, rather than asks, expectantly looking at the brunette like nothing had ever happened.

Regina smiles, "I'd love that."

Emma remains straddling Regina as she reaches her phone that was abandoned on the nightstand. "Pizza? Fried chicken? Heroes? Buffalo wings?" Emma rattles off in quick succession, obviously distracted by the prospect of food.

Regina giggles, "You and food, Emma Swan." Mocha eyes glitter with mirth as she shakes her head in mock annoyance.

Emma tilts her head slightly, the way a puppy would. "Me and food are in a very serious relationship." She states matter-of-factly, before returning her attention to her phone screen. Regina resists the urge to correct Emma's grammar, and instead watches as Emma's face morphs into one of intent concentration. "I'm feeling buffalo wings." Emma says nonchalantly, looking to the brunette for confirmation.

Regina licks her lips, which distracts Emma enough to almost miss the brunette's reply.

"...good. I've never had those."

Emma stares incredulously at Regina. "You've never had Buffalo wings?!"

"No..."

"Regina! Now we have to get them! Do you like spicy food?" Emma grins, her most charming smile gracing her face.

"I love it."

"Good." Emma replies, before calling and placing a very long order. Once Emma finishes, Regina raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Very." Emma licks her lips, and Regina is entranced by a tongue poking out between pink lips. The blonde catches this, and drawls, "You know, I hear it's costmary to buy a lady dinner before..." Emma trails off, rocking her hips against Regina's to demonstrate her point, before quickly dismounting the brunette and falling onto the bed next to her.

Regina states, dumbstruck, at where Emma just was before tilting her head to acknowledge the grinning blonde. "I-you...we..."

Emma sighs softly, "Gina, I was just kidding."

Regina's confused expression morphs into one of elation. "I like that...Gina."

"Good." Emma smiles, placing her hand softly on Regina's stomach, coaxing the brunette to look at her.

Emma has been thinking about what she wanted to say to Regina ever since she figured out that the gorgeous girl liked her. At first I was going to be cheesy and about how Emma was flattered, which she was, but as the blonde spent time with Regina, she'd realized that Regina was special, and deserved a special type of care and compassion, one that Emma wasn't sure she could provide. But like hell, would she try.

Once their eyes lock, Emma takes a deep breath. Here we go, Swan. "Regina, I want you to know that we have equal power between us, okay? I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything, and I promise that I'll never hurt you." Emma pauses, looking at Regina meaningfully, "You can always tell me you don't like something, or that you do like something, no matter where this goes. Even if we end up being just friends. I really like you, as a person, and as a potential girlfriend," Emma pauses again, noticing the slight hitch of Regina's breath, "but you need to know you have a say in everything that happens between us. I understand that that might not be easy, and that you might take a while to trust me fully, but I can wait, okay? You need to feel comfortable. It's important, Regina. I don't know you as well as I think I do, or as well as I'd like too, but whatever the reason is for why you're so guarded is your secret to keep. I won't push you to bare your soul, but I want you to talk to me. I need you to talk to me. It's important that I know what you like, love, are passionate about, afraid of... that's important to me. I wanna be there for you, you know? Even if I don't get to be your princess." Emma smirks, trying to lighten the mood.

Regina turns to the beautiful goddess beside her, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, not even her family. She blinks, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks before moving toward Emma and curling into her.

"Thank you, Emma. Thank you so, so much."

Emma remains silent, stroking the smaller girl's back softly until she stopped shaking.

Red rimmed mocha eyes peered up at her as she shifted slightly, placing the brunette's head in her lap so she could comb through chocolate brown tresses.

They stayed like that until the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their dinner.


End file.
